Most refrigerators have one or more drawers and/or baskets that facilitate the storage of items, such as food items. Refrigerator drawers and baskets have an open top face that allow a person to place items in the drawers and/or baskets, and remove items from the drawers and/or baskets. When a drawer and/or basket is in a closed position, the open top face of the drawer and/or basket may be closed by a shelf positioned above the drawer and/or basket, the bottom of another drawer and/or basket, and/or any other structure(s) of the refrigerator such as an inner liner and/or interior partition.